Some user devices exist in a networking environment that includes an intermediary system (e.g., a proxy server). The intermediary system may retrieve data objects on behalf of a user device, process the data objects, and transfer the processed data objects to the user device. For example, the intermediary system may compress data objects and transfer the compressed data objects to the user device. Often, service providers offer data plans that limit the amount of data that can be transferred in a given period of time. Thus, compressing the data objects may allow users to stay within their data plan limits.